Kate's Angel
by BROSMP
Summary: 7x01, AU. It's been six months without notices from Castle and he was declared dead, but on the same day, he appears as an angel to an incredulous Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary:** 7x01, AU. It's been six months without notices from Castle and he was declared dead, but on the same day, he appears as an angel to an incredulous Kate.

**Hi, it'll be a short story of 5 chapters with only 400 words, similar to my other, Castle's Angel. I hope you like and leave reviews, please.**

**Kate's ****angel**

**Monday**

"I'm sorry miss. Beckett, but it's been six months." The detective that had been investigating Castle's disappearance said, sorry. "We'll have to give him as dead."

The man touched her shoulder gently before leaving the precinct.

"It's Mrs. Castle." Or it should have been. It was the only thing Kate said, her narrow eyes staring at the chair beside her, where her boyfriend used to sat, watching her work or telling her one of his crazy theories.

The detective's eyes filled with tears but she tried to hold them back, seeing that Esposito and Ryan were watching from their desks when the other detective had left. They stood up, ready to go to her, but she shook her head, forcing a small smile.

"No boys, I'm fine. I'll continue to search for him."

And she got up, going to the breakroom where she could vent. When she got there, she leaned over the sink, holding the bar with her hands while taking a deep breath, feeling the pain in her chest while her moments with Castle filled her mind, and the lost future, marriage, children.

"Six months without you my love..."

It was then that she saw the mug Castle used to bring her and it was filled with coffee. Kate approached, feeling the smell and then looked desperately to the side, expecting to see him there smiling at her because only he knew how to make her coffee. But seeing that there was no one there, she felt tears fell freely down her face when then Lanie came and wordlessly held her tight and Kate hugged her, not bothering to hide the sounds she was making.

"Castle..." Kate said in a tearful voice and Lanie, holding back her own tears, stroked her head fondly. "We had a future."

"I know Kate."

_Into the blue_

_And __faded __world __of my __day dreams_

**Into the Blue****-****Sara ****Jackson ****Holman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them. Here's the next chapter, with 400 words. Hope you liked and REVIEWS, please.**

**Tuesday**

Kate woke up, but continued laying in bed, staring at the ring on her finger, her eyes still swollen from the night before. She vowed that once out of bed, she would rebuild her walls and wouldn't cry anymore because she needed to focus on finding Castle on her own.

Then she frowned, feeling that someone had put socks on her feet the night before because she had gone to bed barefoot.

"Castle?" She whispered weakly sitting in disbelief to see that there was someone sitting on the windowsill of Castle's room in the loft.

A strong man, with brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that sometimes made him look like a child and other times like a man in love. And on his back there was a pair of soft white wings, moving up and down with his breathing.

"Hi, Kate." He said hesitantly, though his heart filled with joy to be able to see her.

First the accident and then he'd woken up on a cloud with a blonde angel telling him that he wasn't dead yet, but he would be temporary an angel and that he should save Kate Beckett. Surprised, he'd noticed the wings and a huge grin spread on his face, but soon faded when he realized that he and his fiancée were separated. The angel named Isaac explained to him how to use his wings and powers and that only Kate could see him and with that, he should follow her and protect her so that he could have a chance to return to Earth as human because his body was in a boat, lost.

For months Isaac had trained him, bringing him to the angel's realm and saying he would only see Kate when the training was over. He'd learned a little about the heavenly creatures and that many had been born that way or had been humans who had a mission and would receive a second chance if they succeeded. What motivated Castle to go through the hard training, rules and difficulties in using his powers had been the image of his family.

He had spent Monday seeing Kate's determination in finding him and had also been able to see his daughter Alexis and Martha, and even missing them so much, he'd been happy to see that they were fine.

"My God, I'm going crazy." Kate said to herself, shaking her head and leaving the bedroom to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

**TBC**

**Poor Castle. Will Kate believe in him? Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys. REVIEWS, please.**

**Wednesday**

At the precinct, Kate was questioning a suspect to be one of Braken's henchman, who might have received orders from him from the jail, to threat the detective because someone had tried to shoot her a week ago, in the loft.

"Where were you on Friday, 22:10?"

"Kate, it's not him." Richard told her.

He knew that because he was one of the men he had been following during his training.

"Leave me alone." She said angry, feeling that her head would explode at any moment if her mind kept playing with her, forgetting that she was in the interrogation room and Ryan and Esposito exchanged worried looks as they saw their boss talking to herself.

"Kate, I've been following several men, and it's not him! One of Bracken's henchmen is Ed Carter!"

Kate was in her own apartment, sitting at the kitchen table with several papers over it. She was tired, she wasn't only investigating the disappearance of her fiancée but also investigating Bracken's henchmen. At the same time, she was trying to ignore the catch that her mind had created, showing her Castle as an angel.

She had been ignoring him, although he often called her desperate or tried to touch her, but retreating, as is afraid to hurt both of them. Kate had never thought much about angels, and she should be happy for at least see his image but if this angel did exist, it meant that Castle was dead and that was something she couldn't bear.

"Kate?" He tried again, his blue eyes shining with a low and sad voice. The truth was that neither he understood what had happened with him.

"Please stop." Kate said in a neutral voice, running a hand through her hair wearily.

"Why won't you listen to me?" He asked, hurt and for a moment Kate felt her heart shatter, but then remembered that it was all happening in her head.

"Because you're not real."

"Kate, please."

He got up from the chair he was and approached her, his eyes fixed on hers. He brushed a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear, surprised that he could touch her, Isaac hadn't told him that.

Kate's eyes widened as her heart started beating fast.

"Castle?" She called softly. "Are you an angel?"

He shook his head, kissing the corner of her mouth, touched.

"I'm here, Kate, my love."

Kate touched his wings, feeling the softness of them and for a moment, Castle made a sound of approval by the gentle touch and she continued. After a while he began to tell his story, he awaking on the clouds and about Isaac. Without realizing it, Kate was sitting on Castle's lap, hugging him while his wings surrounded them and he told his story. She could smell him, but didn't know what to think about it all, though her mother, when alive, used to believe in angels.

But the moment was interrupted when Kate's cell phone rang and she seemed to have ceased to believe in angels quickly, staying a few feet away from him, answering her cell phone.

"Beckett... Hi Eric." Castle flew to the window, watching her talk to the man who'd had a crush on her, feeling devastated to see her with the millionaire again.

"You want to have lunch tomorrow?" The man asked, charming. The two had been talking to each other for a while and the man seemed worried about Kate since her fiancée had disappeared.

"Sure, after the interrogation." She then bit her lip nervously, staring at her ring and then the angel who looked apprehensive. "Just lunch between friends."

"Ok... I won't try anything, I know that you're still engaged."

"Thank you. And thanks for collaborating with the searches."

She then hung up the phone, running a hand over her face and hair, staring at the angel again, that looked like a lost child, before going to her room, feeling tired.

"I'm gonna sleep, I'm starting to talk to myself."

_You're gonna sleep like a baby tonight_

_In your dreams, everything is alright_

**Sleep ****like a ****baby ****tonight****-U2**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews **aliciaa11****, Maria, ****TORONTOSUN****, Hannabelle and ****Caskettlover always41319**** and who is reading. And who is following please, REVIEWS.****

**Thursday**

Kate was inside her car Thursday night, waiting for the suspect who she was investigating appear, one of Bracken's men that was still free, the one the angel had told her about, receiving orders from him from the jail. Beside her, angel Castle continued to follow her and although things had ended badly on the night before, he continued to insist on appearing, even knowing that Kate would be angry, but it would be a start because sometimes she would talk to him without realizing it.

That morning had been difficult because he had seen Kate going out with Eric for lunch.

"_Ready __Kate__?" __The man asked__, __kissing her cheek __and __helping her __put on her coat __and __Kate __gave Eric a small smile __in agreement,__ and the angel asked, sad:_

"_Are you really going out with him?"_

"_Sure, it's all for Castle..." She said, with passion. "And it's only a business lunch, to talk about the search and..." Kate stopped talking, realizing that Eric was staring at her._

"_Kate, are you ok?" The millionaire asked worried and she nodded, tired. "Shall we go?"_

_Jealous, Castle crossed his arms and disappeared. Kate said yes to Eric, __though __discouraged by __the angel who __suddenly __disappeared__, __but then __she shook her head__._

"_Let's go, __Eric__." __He __led her __to the elevator__, __while __Castle __watched, __invisible to __her, __devastated __as __Eric was doing with __Kate __everything he __wanted to do._

Despite the jealous, he knew Kate would never get involved with him, because he knew she love him and he then discovered she'd had lunch with him so Eric could tell her about his contacts that were helping in Castle's searches and was grateful for that.

"How long it will take him to get out?" Kate asked to the annoying angel.

"I entered his apartment, he's armed and getting ready." The angel was excited because it would be his first police chase.

"You're like Castle, following me around." She said, shaking her head and staring at the window.

"Kate, I am Castle, only in the form of an angel." He said again, desperate, touching her shoulder and Kate bit her lip, getting away from him abruptly, making him sad. "Why it's so hard for you to believe?"

"Because if you're an angel, it means that you died, and I can't lose Castle." She said aloud when then Esposito appeared at the window and asked worriedly:

"Beckett, are you okay?"

"Yes." She said flushing and he nodded, before going to his post.

The building door opened and Kate became a detective again. "Real or not, I don't want you to follow me out there, okay?"

And Kate got out, showing the badge to the suspect.

"NYPD, freeze!"

The man turned around and quickly took the gun, pointing it at her.

"Put the gun down!"

He started firing but Kate hit him on the shoulder and in the hand, disarming him when then angel Castle shouted:

"Kate, watch out!"

A car with a man using a gun was driving at high speed and was about to hit the detective, while two men in the back seat started firing with their guns but Castle caught her in his arms, lifting her, making a breath of air move the car toward a post, while his wings protected her from the bullets.

Kate was still lying on the ground with Castle body over her and his wings hiding them. Castle's forehead was touching hers, while his hands interlaced with hers beside her head, his face deadly serious when it came to his fiancée's safety.

"You never listen to me... Being man or angel." She whispered with a smile that she only gave to Castle.

"I'm your guardian angel. Now do you believe me?" He asked, unsure.

There was no doubt. He had been her guardian, taking care of her, bringing coffee, putting socks on her feet, saving her from the rain of bullets.

"I do. Oh Rick, I've missed you... My angel."

Both had tears in their eyes and Kate wiped his eye, before leaning up and kissing him. Their lips were lightly pressed on each other's, before Kate put more pressure on the kiss, both lost in the moment.

But the kiss was interrupted when Esposito and Ryan appeared, seeing their boss still on the floor, flushed. Castle flew up and saw Isaac, who smiled in approval for the mission.

**TBC**

**Finally, yayyy, she believed in Rick! Well, there will be only one more chapter, hope you liked. Reviews.**

**AN: And for the guest who said Kate was betraying Rick with Eric in this story, read again, she only needed someone to talk and Eric was helping her to find him with his money, she would never do that. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

****Well, this is the last chapter, I enjoyed so much writing this one and for the ones who liked, go check my other story, Castle's Angel. Thanks to Hanabelle, Torontosun, Aliciaa11, Maria, Caskettlover and everyone who read, thanks a lot. ****

****Have a good read and please, who is reading REVIEW!****

**Friday**

With the case closed, after arresting the Bracken's last men and the ex senator losing all his privileges in jail, the detectives went home. But Kate was in the empty break room, thinking about that crazy week and the fact that Castle was really now her guardian angel. She had lost three days ignoring him, not believing him and mistreating him and Kate felt ashamed.

"Kate?"

The detective saw her angel standing there with a beautiful smile and handing her a cup of coffee which she accepted with a smile, taking a sip and putting it on the sink.

"Rick, forgive me." She said, putting her hands on his chest and looking up.

"It's okay Kate, even I didn't believe at first." He reassured her, brushing his lips on hers.

"I was so stupid... You said you turned into an angel and Isaac said you could go back to being human, isn't it?"

"Yup. He just didn't say when, but Kate, I swear that somehow I'll get back to you, and we will get married." He said, holding her face with both hands, his eyes shining like fire.

"I know, but I'm glad you're here, even as an angel." She admitted, biting her lip and he then made her release the lip, kissing her.

The kiss intensified and Castle slammed her against the window hard, none of them caring when one of the blinds broke. Kate's hand went from his chest to his wings and touched them, knowing he liked it.

"You like?" She whispered, her eyes shining and he nodded, closing his eyes as she continued to stroke the feathers.

"I like."

Castle's hands went to her hair that was now shorter and he asked:

"You cut it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Beautiful." And his hands went down to her blouse, going inside and stroking her breasts, making her moan his name in pleasure, while they continued kissing.

Kate's lips lowered to his neck, giving light bites, while the other hand of the angel lowered to her thigh, grabbing it. After one more kiss, the angel's touches stopped and Kate found herself alone in the room, disheveled and flushed when then Gates came in a hurry, agitated.

"Katherine, they've found Mr. Castle. He is unconscious floating on a boat."

When Kate arrived at the hospital, accompanied by Martha and Alexis, they saw the writer lying in bed, pale, a little battered, but smiling.

"Kate?"

"Welcome back Rick, my angel."

**The end**

**Hope it was what you guys have been waiting for :D**


End file.
